In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a storage case for carrying tools and other items.
Gardeners, tradesmen, workmen and the like often transport their tools and/or equipment in an open top carrying case. An open top carrying case enables quick access to the contents of the case. Such a case also facilitates carrying of multiple tools and items necessary for performance of work. Desirable features of such a carrying case are that it be rugged, flexible, yet have a certain degree of structural integrity so that the tools or items carried in the case will be protected and will not deform the case due to their weight. Additionally, a carrying case for tools should be capable of including special storage pockets and other features for separating and transporting tools. Also, handles or carrying straps are desirable features for a carrying case.
With these objectives in mind, the present invention comprises an extremely cost effective, yet especially rugged and aesthetically pleasing design for a tool carrying case.